The Crazy Life in London UA
by Guinhaah B
Summary: Como seria a vida de um Sirius Black, viuvo e com tres filhos para cuidar? Sera que o garanhão de Hogwarts finalmente vai ser responsavel e um bom pai?
1. Trailler

Trailler

Trailler

_Quem consegue aturar três filhos de Sirius Black?_

-Onde está a minha loirinha?

-E o Tommi?

-Eu preciso falar urgentemente com a Marie!

_Ou as brigas pós-casamento de Lílian e James?_

-Aquela loira oxigenada estava quase no seu colo, James Potter!

-Ela só tocou no meu braço, ruivinha!

-NÃO IMPORTA, POTTER! ME ESQUECE!!

-RUIVA, VOCÊ VIVE GRUDADA NO REMUS, EU TAMBÉM SINTO CIÚMES! Vamos jantar...

_O CDF e a destrambelhada _

-Dora! Tu viste a minha pasta com a pesquisa?

-Não. Vai ver o Ted pegou.

-Mamãe...você deu para o Tio Sirius!

-Dooooora!

_Gêmeos explosivos e um casal de alcoólatras _

-A ciência só perde a razão em relação a impermeabilidade.

-Dois corpos PODEM ocupar o mesmo local no espaço!

-Eu preciso de álcool pra aturar vocês!

-Eu também!

_Fujam para as montanhas! _

-Vamos acampar no Alaska!

_Ou para o shopping center mais próximo..._

-Papiê! Você pode me dar um shopping center de aniversário! Além do mais, não é todo mundo que consegue ficar em casa até os 16 anos, né?

_The Crazy Life in London,_

_Só aqui no Fanfiction!!_


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Black's Home – London_

-E qual é a grande surpresa, pai? – Thomas era o filho mais velho de Sirius. Moreno, alto, olhos cor-de-chocolate.

-Reunião dos marotos e família antes das aulas! – Sirius Black, agora era o garanhão com três filhos que ele cria sozinho.

-Pai... sabe qual é a possibilidade de eu pular em cima do Lupin e estrangulá-lo até a morte? – Anne era a mais nova e a mais parecida com o pai. Era uma morena de cabelos cheios, olhos azul-escuro, alta para a idade dela.

-As mesmas de você pular em cima dele e vocês começarem uma guerra de comida? – Marie, o Sirius em forma feminina.

-Marie! A Anne não é assim. Anne, você não é assim, né?

_Lupin's Home – Harrow_

-Eu quero ir para Londres! – Ted falou enquanto comia uma tigela de cereal, fazendo Tonks derrubar uma pilha de pratos que estavam sobre a pia. – Mãe... – Resmungou o garoto.

-Essa pilha de pratos se meteu na minha frente! Vocês viram! – Remus começou a rir, pegou a xícara de café e empurrou os cacos de vidro para o lado.

-Realmente, essas pilhas de pratos são DUMAL! – Ele riu e deu um selinho na mulher. – Manda ele direto para o Dereck, assim da tempo de pensar.

-Tchau, pai! Ahn... dá carona? – Carinha de anjinho.

-Férias de militar... que decadência! REMUS EU VOU COMETER SUICÍDIO!

-É... – olhando para os pratos no chão. – Não falta muito. – Disse Ted.

-Vai trabalhar, mulher!

-Ótimo! Domingo vamos para Londres. Ministério! Aí vou eu!!! – Correndo pela casa.

_Potter's Home – London_

-Bom dia, mãe. – Harry se sentou na mesa, apoiou a cabeça na mesma e voltou a dormir.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! ACORDE I-ME-DIA-TA-MENTE!! – Lílian berrou enquanto colocava umas torradas estranhas sobre a mesa.

-Nha! Eu 'tô com sono! Cadê o pai?

-No aeroporto com alguma loirona anorexia filha duma...

BEEP*microondas apitando*

-Amanhã tem reunião dos marotos.

-Vamos acampar no Alaska!

-Harry!

-Que?

_Weasley's Home – Harrow_

BOOM!!

-Manhê! O Fred e o George explodiram o quarto deles com o MEU wi...er...álcool que a senhora me deu dinheiro para comprar para as aulas de química.

-Alcoólatra!

-Cala a boca, Gina!

-Cala a boca você, Ron!

-Eu sou o mais velho, então caladinha, Ok?

-CALEM A BOCA!

O.O

-Fred, George, Ron. Gina e Molly. – Arthur começou todo sorridente. – Reunião dos Marotos...amanhã.

-Eu me nego veemente a ver aquele metido a gostosão do Thomas Black. – Gina se sentou no sofá e colocou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Tira! – Molly 'rosnou' para a filha. - Arthur, amanhã é domingo, e todo domingo é sagrado para a família!

-Como eu e Fred não somos pedófilos não ficamos contentes.

-Tenho pena da Angelina! – Ron começou a rir e tentou pular para o sofá, mas acabou por sair rolando pelo móvel, o que fez todos ficarem com cara de paisagem e logo após começarem a rir.

* * *

_**N/A:** Johnny Depp do céu... eu nem sabia que eu tinha reviews. Mas com certeza eu agradeço as pessoas que deixaram, e até as que não deixaram ,mas, pelo menos add a fic, ou que ainda dão uma olhadinha pra ver se a autora desnaturada postou alguma coisa. Peço perdão por ter feito vocês esperarem. Fiz vocês esperarem pela simples razão: Existem pessoas que admiram o trabalho de quem escreve, mas não comenta. Eu confesso, já fui uma dessas pessoas, mas depois que começei a escrever, percebi que é realmente frustante ver que há poucas reviews. Não que eu esteja reclamando das que eu recebi, na verdade, ameei, e é por elas que eu vou voltar a escrever (na verdade é a postar, escrever eu nunca parei de verdade). **Meus agradecimentos à: **_Liv Stoker, Rossonera, Nicky Evans e Kel Cavalcante. 

Enjooy,

Gabyy Prewett ;*


	3. Onde está chapeuzinho vermelho?

_Chapter I_

_Onde está a Chapeuzinho Vermelho?_

**Weasley's car**

Milhares de copinhos de café já habitavam o painel do carro, além dos milhares de salgadinhos espalhados no chão por conta das freadas bruscas que com certeza ficariam marcadas no asfalto.

Não se iluda, não era um adolescente voltando para a casa depois de uma bela noite de festa, era apenas a família Weasley indo passar um final de semana em Londres.

Na verdade todos estavam dormindo e o cérebro de Arthur funcionava na base do café expresso.

**Black's home**

-Anelise Black!!! Pra que essa saia tão curta? – perguntou Thomas enquanto colocava o capuz vermelho de seu casaco com ar de deboche.

-É para você ver melhor minhas varizes!! – Anne puxou a saia um pouco mais para cima e fez uma careta que provavelmente seria uma cara sexy e 'sedutora'.

-E pra que tanto rímel preto nesses lindos olhinhos azuis? – Ele começou a se aproximar da menina.

-É pra dar uma corzinha a essa sua cara pálida, querido Thomas. – Ela começou a passar pó compacto por toda extensão do rosto do irmão, enquanto o mesmo apenas fechou os olhos e "respirava" profundamente, não muito porque todo aquele pó estava fazendo mal a seus sensíveis pulmões.

-Tommie!! Você virou gay e nem me contou! Que falta de consideração! Seu..seu...seu HOMOSSEXUAL!! –Marie que descia as escadas vendo a cena começou a rir, Thomas abriu os olhos devagar e fez uma cara de maníaco para a irmã .

-Você tem 3 segundos pra sair correndo imediatamente! Umdoistrês! – Ele contou rapidamente e antes que a morena pudesse se locomover 1cm, ele saiu correndo atrás dela, que subiu as escadas de volta rapidamente.

* * *

-Vocês estavam brincando de "Chapeuzinho Vermelho". – Ted respirou fundo com ar de deboche, desviou o olhar e ficou de costas para Thomas e Anne. – Depois eu é que sou o anormal...- O moreno falou antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada, preenchendo toda a sala da casa dos Black.

-Acho que você preza pela sua vida,não é Lupin? – Anne subiu em cima do sofá. – Então...se você preza. PARE! – Ela cruzou os braços e fez sua melhor cara de maniaca, mas o garoto não conseguia parar de rir. Anne deu um sorriso travesso e pulou em cima dele, que despreparado caiu no chão, com ela em cima de si.

-Eu sei que você me ama e tals, mas dá pra sair de cima de mim? Você não é tão leve assim... – Ele ficou sério, olhou nós olhos dela e deu um sorriso de canto. Thomas fez cara de paisagem e Ted colocou suas mãos nas costas de Anne e girou seu corpo, ficando por cima.

-O que tu pensa que ta fazendo? Seu depravado de 5° categoria! – Anne já estava roxa de vergonha.

-Eu não penso...apenas estou fazendo,Sacas? – Ted olhou para Thomas com um sorriso travesso, deu um beijo na 'trave', se levantou e saiu andando alegremente.

-Mais que grande filho da p...

-AHHH!! UMA ANACONDA!!! MATAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – Anne berrou se levantando rapidamente e pulou em cima do irmão com medo da minhoca.

* * *

-Anne? – Remus perguntou calmo entrando no quarto da afilhada.

! – Disse a garota antes que o padrinho perguntasse algo.

-Qual o problema Anne? Você sabe que o Ted fez aquilo só de brincadeira! Não acredito que você realmente se importe com isso! Onde está a Anne que eu conheço? Aquela que não se abala por nada, é doida e...

-'Tá! Pode parando por ai... Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais normal do mundo e também sei que não estou nem um pouco perto! Mas o seu _querido _filhinho é pior que todos nós juntos! – Remus sorriu, estava conseguindo. Adorava a afilhada, mas ela era uma cabeça dura feito Sirius, mas estava acostumado, afinal, Dora e Ted também eram assim. –Você deixaria eu e o Ted... – a morena deu um sorriso safado ao padrinho que arregalo os olhos. – Conversar, seu depravado! – Completou a garota rindo.

-Ahh...claro! E eu não sou depravado! O seu pai é que é! – Ele fez uma cara de emburrado, mas logo começou a rir com a garota. – Almoço?

-Claro,falar sobre o Ted abre o meu apetite! –Anne disse sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A**_: É nessa semana que eu infarto! Eu juro que fui inoscentemente ver como andava a fic e tals, e o que eu vejo? Mais três reviews. Okay, sim, eu surtei! É, eu também estou começando a achar que eu me contento com pouco, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ahh, troquei de nome. De à 'Guinhaah B. Yeah, esse 'B' pode ser interpretado de várias maneiras, mas é especialmente Black, de Sirius Black e Jacob Black xD Mais ignorando My Crazy Life in Brazil, vamos as reviews. Aew, eu sei que são poucos, mais eu tô bem feliz com as pessoas que mandaram, okay? Então, não enche. )_

**'cheeerry**_** : **Amei e estou bastante feliz que você tenha gostado da idéia, da fic e tenha favoritado ela. E o melhor: Eu quase infartei por você ter dito que a fic tá ficando 'tudo', a felicidade de uma autora em ler isso é simplesmente... indescritivel, amei mesmo. Espero que você continue gostando da fic, vou me esforçar bastante pra ela ficar boa. Eu tenho noção de que eu não sou tão boa escritora como gostaria de ser. opkasaspoksapokasposk. Beijoos, linda. ;*_

**Liv Stoker:**_ Bem, ansiozidade faz mal! Principalmente quando você resolve comer galinha assada enquanto está anciosa. Esperiência própria, mas isso não vem ao caso (Y). Liv, agora vou começar a escrever os próximos capitulos, só estava tentando arranjar uma inspiração, já tenho até o inicio do terceiro capitulo, que eu acho que é quando começa a melhorar a fic xD E com certeza, eu ganhei uma grande leitora. Beijoos, linda. ;*_

**Nicky Evans:**_ Sabe a parte em que o Harry senta na mesa e volta a dormir? Inspiração de acordar cedo pra ir pro colégio, eu sempre faço isso xD É bem confortável, viu? xD E a Tonks quebrando pratos, é só o inicio de uma linda saga da nossa querida 'mamãe maluca' na cozinha, dica ;D E aqui estou eu com a fic, espero que você continue a ler. Beijoos, linda. ;*_

_Modo cara-de-pau: on._

Gente, aceito capas para a fic e Mark Hoppus embalado para presente ;D 


	4. SOS

_Capitulo II_

_S.O.S._

-Ahan Locolotion! Ahan – Anne descia as escadas rebolando e cantando enquanto Remus descia logo atrás da garota com uma expressão de medo .

-Qual é Sirius? Tu que me vence no Xadrez na base da distração é? – Perguntou James antes de dar um belo sorrido. – Cheque-mate, amor! Essa noite tu é meu! – O moreno se jogou sobre Sirius enquanto todos...: O.O'

- Sai de cima de mim, seu obeso! – Resmungou Sirius rindo.

-Viu Tom? Não é só você! – Marie disse já se afastando do irmão.

-Calada!

Durante o almoço nada além de provocações aconteceram, já eram duas da tarde, e como o dia estava quente estavam todos reunidos a beira da piscina conversando, jogando Xadrez, e no caso de Anne e Ted, se encarando mortalmente como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

-I told you I made dinner plans... _"Eu disse que tinha planos de jantar com você" _– Ted se sentou ao lado de Anne e começou a cantar baixinho já olhando para a água com um sorriso.

-For you and me and no one else? _"Você e eu sem mais ninguém"_ - Ela completou sussurrando com certo receio.

-That don't include your crazy friends. _"Isto não inclui suas amigas loucas"_ - Ele começou a rir se lembrando da vez que ele foi obrigado a sair com ela e as amigas dela.

-Well I'm done... _"Bem eu estou acabada"_ - Ela olhou para ele, vendo como ele ficava tão bonito quando sorria sem ser cínico. Ele era legal...

-With awkward situations empy conversations? _"Com as desagradáveis situações e conversas vazias" _- Quando foi mesmo a ultima vez que eles conversaram de verdade sobre algo?

-Ooh This is a S.O.S.

_Ooh Isto é um S.O.S._

Don't wanna a second guess,

_Não quero segunda chance_

This is a the bottom line

_isto é o fundo do poço_

It's true

_É verdade_

I gave my all for you

_Eu dei tudo de mim para você_

now my heart's in two

_E agora meu coração está em dois_

And I can't find the other half

_E não posso achar a outra metade_

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

_É como se eu estivesse andando em vidro quebrado_

better believe I bled

_É melhor acreditar que sangrei_

It's a call I'll never get

_É uma ligação que nunca terei_

Lílian e Dora estavam olhando os dois admiradas.

-Isso não é fofo, Lil? – Os olhos que Dora estavam num castanho bem claro, quase mel de tanto orgulho.

-É...não falta muito para eles estarem passeando por ai de mãos dadas como dois adolescentes apaixonados. – Disse Lílian rindo quando viu que Sirius se engasgou.

-Nem sob tortura alimentícia! – Exclamou o outro enquanto voltava ao 'normal".

-Nossa! Até que a miss Locolotion canta bem músicas normais! – Tedd disse sorrindo. – Agora podemos ser considerados pessoas normais e que não pretendem se matar? – Anne apenas sorrio e o abraçou.

-Só se você me pagar um sorvete de passas ao rum, loirinho! – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do moreno fazendo ele se arrepiar.

* * *

**N/A: **_Pessoas \õ Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora em postar esse capitulo, foi por motivos pessoais, ou seja, eu esqueci. Mas tudo bem, errar é humano... ou não xD Ahh, capitulo anterior teve poucas reviews ''/ Sinceramente? Agradeçam por eu já ter feito esse capitulo antes mesmo de começar a postar a fic, senão iria demorar por falta de inspiração u.û Mais eu supero, e depois mando a conta do psiquiatra pra casa de quem leu e não deixou nem uma review dizendo que a fic tá um lixo e que é melhor eu me jogar de um penhasco caso eu queira continuar com ela \õ Mas ainda assim, eu agradeço muito a quem deixou review, e falando tanto nelas, Let's go *o*_

**Liv Stoker: **_Em relação a capa, obrigada mesmo assim \õ E em relação ao Mark... EU SABIA QUE TINHA FILINHA \Õ omg, dude, você me daria um Mark Hoppus de natal? *o* Ahh e Remus certinho não tá com nada u.û Ele é um maroto, nem a Tia Jô entende isso ¬¬ Bjoos linda ;*_

**Luuuh Black Cullen:**_ Oi, eu sou a jaca psicopata dela \õ E depois dessa ameaça á la roller, eu vou terminar sim, pelo meu próprio bem físico ;D Também te amo beringela, e... não vou nem dizer o que é budega porque eu sou uma menina delicada u.ú xD Bejoos ;*_

_~ Escutando: Pink - So What_

**_Enjooy \õ_**


End file.
